Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 2
The portal opened and Clumsy, Smurfette, Brainy, Grouchy, Curious and Papa came out and landed on some rocks that were part of a large lake. “Wow” Clumsy said as he looked around. “Whats wrong with you?” Grouchy said, not meaning it. Smurfette, Curious and Papa were standing by Grouchy. “What part of the smurf forest is this?” Curious asked. “I don’t think were in smurf village anymore” Smurfette said sounding worried. “Oh my” Papa gasped as he looked around once more, trying to see where they had landeed “Smurfs you might want to take a look at this” Clumsy said. The smurfs climbed up on to the same rock that Clumsy was on. The paused for a moment, all they could see was Giant buildings that almost touched the sky, there was also a stature of a lady holding a flame in her hand. “Were the smurf are we” Grouchy said crossing his arms. “I really don’t know” Brainy said. “Oh my smurf” Smurfette gasped. Curious just looked around in amazement, it was a whole new world. “The only good thing is that Gargamel isn’t coming after us” Curious said. Something hit the water the smurfs truned around to see a cat. “Azrael” Clumsy gasped. “Quickly run” Papa said as the smurfs climbed down and hurried to some tress nearby. They stood quitly for sometime hoping that Gargamel wouldn’t see them. From there hiding place they could see a tall white building. “This day just keeps getting better and better” Grouchy moaned, it was almost sunset now. "So were just going to jump in the portal and go back to our village. Then everybody’s happy” Clumsy said. “Yeah guys lets stay smurftimistc” Smurfette agreed with Clumsy. “Well I choose the opposite, lets face it were all going to die” Grouchy said. Brainy then looked at Papa Smurf “erm Papa Smurf how are we going to get back with the portal closed" “I’m sure that when the blue moon raises again the portal will open” Papa said trying to clam his smurfs down. “now lets take shelter until dark.” “Ok” Curious said. The smurfs looked around them trying to find somewhere safe to hide but they were interrupted by Azrael. “Oh not again” Curious sighed as he was running. “Quickly up that tree” Papa said. The smurfs climbed up the tree, Smurfette was last. Azrael jumped up and caught her hair in his mouth. “Ow, my hair” Smurfette said. “Smurfette” Papa said in concern. “Get back cat” Smurfette said as she put her hill on Azrael nose. “meow” “Nice going Smurfette” Clumsy cheered but Azrael saw him and chased after him on to a bench. "Look out Clumsy” Curious warmed him, but it was too late, Clmusy had fallening in to a box. A young man came over and placed another box on to it and carred then away, he then got in to a strange yellow wagon. “Clumsy” Curious asked. “Quickly to the mechanical wagon” Papa said. The smurfs carefully climbed across a tree branch. “Why can’t we go around the tree” Grouchy moaned, as they jumped up to a metal pole, the taxi started to move. “Quickly, follow me” The smurfs continued to run, brainy tripped over and Smurfette had to help him back up. “Careful Brainy” Papa told him. “Im not a fan of heights” Curious told them. “Don’t look down” Brainy said. “How are we going to get on there if were all the way up here” Curious asked. Grouchy looked down and jumped of. “A jump from this height will knock the blue out of ussss” Brainy said as he jumped and landed on top of the Taxi. “Ow my hip” Papa said as Smurfette pulled him up. “Erm guys Gargmels following us” Curious told them. “Oh no” Smurffette said sounding rather scared. All of a sudden the car stopped and Gargamel who was running too fast, hit the car and fell on the floor. “Knock yourself out Gargamel” The smurfs laughed. “You had that coming for over 30 years” As they drove around the connor the smurfs looked around amazed at all the different places the saw, there was big posters, neon lights and people walking around in clothes that they has never seen before. “Wow” “Look there’s castles and palaces” said Brainy. “Oh and red trolls” Smurfette added “look at all the pretty pictures” Curious said looking at some of the big screens. “This village is amazing Papa” Smurfette said. “Yes and its likely to be very dangours, I need you to stay close to me until we find Clumsy and get home” Papa said sounding serious. “Agreed” Brainy said. “of course” Curious said. “Smurfs honor” Smurfette said, “If you say so” Grouchy added. The people in the streets looked at the smurfs with comfused faces wondering wrere the came from. “They can see us,” Brainy said, “we need to blend in” The smurfs leaned against the sign. Smurfette covered her eyes, Grouchy just crossed his arms, Curious tried to copy one of the men on the sign and Papa but his bag to his face. Soon the car came to a stop outside a rather large building that must of had 20 floors. The smurfs climbed on to a near by tree “This is our stop” Papa said. “What do we do now, how are we going to find Clumsy in there” Grouchy moaned. “We look in every window” Papa told them. “Lets get smurfing or this will take us all night and I really want to go home” Curious said. However there was one problem. “Papa Smurf, i'm familiar with 100 shades of blue and that moon is not one of them” Brainy said. He was right the moon in the sky was white. “I'm sure we will find away to open it” Papa told them. “How are we going to open the portal if we cant find Clumsy” Grouchy said. “Hey, I see something up there” Curious said as he went to look. There was an open window and Curious picked in to see the box that clumsy was in, he also heaeed someone , it sounded like Clumsy. “Over here smurfs” Curious told them. The smurfs climbed in to the room and walked over to the box. “I'm sure this is the box” Curious said. They worked together to open it only to find that Clumsy wasn’t in there “Were is he” Smurfette asked sounding worried “Quite smurfs” Papa told them, but a shadow came to the door and pulled the handle “Quick hide” The smurfs jumped in to the box and stayed as quite as mice until it opened. In front of them was a man who looked scared. “Ahhhhh” the man screamed. “Ahhhhh” the smurfs screamed. They heared another scream “That’s Clumsy” Curious said. “Come on then” Grouchy said as they climbed on the man and looked around the room. The man started to shoo them out, trying to get the smurfs with an umbrella, until another lady came him. “Grace were being attacked do not be fouled by their cuteness” the man said “Stop, there friendly” she said. “Clumsy” the smurfs said. “This is Grace she lives here” Clumsy told them. Grace then put Clumsy down so that he could stand with his brothers and sister. “Were sorry for the trouble that we caused, we were looking for Clumsy” Papa told Grace. “That’s ok” Grace said. “Come along now smurfs we must be going” Papa said. “Oh buts its night time, please stay and we can talk about things in the morning” Grace told them. “That’s very kind of you but really we must leave” Papa said. “But I insist that you stay” Grace said. The man whose name was Patrick looked at Grace as if she was mad. “You want them to stay” he told her and walked out of the room. “I'm sorry you will have to ignore Patrick, hes a little stressed at the moment” Grace told them. “Thank you for letting us stay” Curious said as Grace came back with some quilts and laid them down on the sofa. “Well why don’t we all get some sleep and you can tell us your story in the morning” Grace said as she left the room. The smurfs got in to the blanket and they all shared to pillows between them. “good night my little smurfs” Papa whispered, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy and Curious fell asleep